A contra corriente
by caskett-alwaysendless
Summary: A Castle le informá que se ha de ir durante unos meses fuera, ¿lo hará? ¿se irá para siempre? o ¿se quedará? denle una oportunidad, gracias!
1. Chapter 1

A Castle le acababan de informar que en 1 semana, se tendrá que ir a Israel para un artículo que tenía que escribir sobre como vivían allí. Tendría que estar unos dos meses aproximadamente en Israel, allí todo estaba mal cuando no estaban en guerra con unos lo estaban con otros, a Castle no le hacía mucha gracia, pero no tenía ningún motivo por el que no ir. Alexis estaba en la universidad, casi no estaba en casa. Martha estaba más tiempo en el estudio con los chicos de la academia que en casa. Y kate…Kate era un caso aparte, todo iba bien por una parte, pero seguían sin atreverse a decir lo que sentían. Así que aceptó la propuesta. Tenía una semana para pensar como se lo diría a todos sus amigos y familiares.

Despues de dos noches sin dormir, Castle decidió que a la primera que se lo diría sería a Kate, era con la que más tiempo pasaba, y con la que se le haría más difícil de decir.

A la mañana siguiente, solo faltaban 4 días para irse, era hora de empezar a dar la noticia ala gente, como había planeado decidió decirle primero a Beckett. Cuando iba hacia la comisaria, decidió no coprar el café diaria, preferió quedar con Kate para desayunar y así contarle la noticia, así que le mandó un mensaje.

''_Kate, te parece si nos vemos antes y desayunamos?, tengo algo que decirte, xx''_

Kate ya estaba llegando a la 12th, pero decidió hacer como si nada y contestarlo.

''_Nos vemos en 10 minutos donde siempre.''_

A los 10 minutos Castle ya estaba pidiendo mesa. Cuando se estaba sentando, vio que Beckett entraba por la puerta. En ese momento el corazón se le paró, le costaba respirar, no podía apartar su mirada de ella, quizás iba a ser una de las últimas veces que la vería, todo dependía de como se lo tomara Kate…

-Hey Castle.-Beckett notó que a Castle le pasaba algo, notó que respiraba con dificultad…-¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tenías que decir?, o simplemente una excusa para desayunar con migo..-Beckett le guiñó el ojo, solo intentaba animarlo, y saber lo que le pasaba. Al ver que Castle ni se inmutó, es cuando se empezó a preocupar.-Enserio Castle, ¿Qué te pasa?.

-Mmmh… Verás Kate, hace unos días me llamaron de una revista, donde me ofrecían, irme durante…-Hizo una pausa para coger aire, estaba muy nervioso.-Durante 2 meses a…. Israel, verás no pude decir que no, es un trabajo por el que se me valorará mucho y…

Kate aun no se lo creía, 2 meses sin él?, eso debía ser una pesadilla, como lo haría?, y justamente ahora cuando estaban avanzando respecto a su relación…

Castle notó que Beckett se había puesto seria, sus ojos estaban brillantes, pero no como cuando resolían un caso, o cuando Castle la sorprendia con alguna sopresa… Esos ojos eran de tristeza.

-Vamos Kate, no es para tanto son dos… dos meses. Me hubiera gustado decírtelo antes pero, nunca encontraba el momento exato…

-No importa Castle, vete vete…- A Kate le fallaba la voz, cuando estuvo apunto de caer una lagrima de sus ojos, Kate salió corriendo.

-Kate! Kate!Kate!-Castle le gritó por su nombre varías veces, pero decidió que sería mejor dejarla reflexionar.

Kate decidió, ir a ver a su amiga, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Hey Katie, que te trae por aquí?-Dijo Lanie sonriendo.

-Lanie, tienes un momento?, necesito ayuda..

Lanie no se podía creer eso, si sabía algo de Beckett era que nunca le diría que necesitaba ayuda, siempre tendría que intentar sacarle por la fuerza.

-Uhm detective que te debe pasar para venir a pedirme ayuda?-Dijo Lanie sorprendida.

-Lanie, por favor…

Lanie se dio cuenta que era algo serio y decidió parar con la broma. Se sentaron en un banco que había delante de la Morgue.

-¿Kate, qué te pasa?

-Es…es Castle… me acaba de decir que se va durante dos meses…-Kate tubo que tragar saliva para continuar- Durante dos meses a ISRAEL!.

-¿Porqué?, no te puede hacer esto Kate…

-Le han ofrecido un trabajo, que se ve que es muy importante…, esque Lanie sabes lo que significa eso?- Kate cada vez estaba más nerviosa- Eso significa que no hablaremos durante dos meses, que todo lo que hemos avanzado volverá a retroceder, allí conocerá a alguien i…-

-Kate, cuando te lo dijo, ¿Qué hiciste?-Pregunto Lanie intentando calmarla con un abrazo.

-Que querias que hiciera?, no pude hacer nada, lo único que hice fue salir corriendo, no tenía palabras para decirle nada…

-¿Qué?, lo que tenías que hacer es hacerle reflexionar, que son dos meses Kate!

-Lanie no me estas ayudando así…

-Lo siento Kate…, lo que has de hacer es hablar con él, si te ves con fuerzas dile lo que sientes, hazlo antes de volverlo a perder como hace unos dos años…

-Lanie, y si vuelve a pasar lo mismo?, y si de la nada vuelve a aparecer esa rubia…

-Vamos Kate, él ha cambiado, no te haría esto, pero eso si, hazlo antes de que se vaya…

-Bueno, Lanie gracias, me lo pensaré, me tengo que ir a comisaría que llego tarde luego te llamo.

-Adios!, y piensa lo que te dije, es lo mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

Durante los siguientes cuatro días todo era diferente. Castle y Beckett cada vez estaban más distantes. Beckett pensaba y pensaba la posibilidad de decirle a Castle lo que sentía, pero debido a su miedo o nose sabe a que siempre encontraba algo que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Ambos les costaba dormir por la noche, pensando que podrían hacer. Castle se había planteado dejar ese trabajo, pero los de la compañía le insistían mucho y dos días antes no se podía rechazar un trabajo. Beckett tenía intensas charlas con Lanie, siempre llegaban a l amisma conclusión, Beckett le tenía que decir a Castle lo que sentía, pero ella no estaba segura.

El día menos esperado llegó.

Castle tenía el vuelo a las 10:50 de la mañana, así que tendría que estar como muy tarde a las 8:50, para poder facturar.

Beckett esa noche no consiguió pegar ojo, penando en que hacer, ahora solo tenía unas pocas horas para decidirse, ¿Era el momento?, ¿volvería a pasar como hacia casi 3 años?, ¿qué pasaría si le digese que ke quiere? ¿y si no lo hiciese?, esas fueron las preguntas sin respuesta que a Beckett le fueron apareciendo durante toda la noche.

A las 9:00 Castle ya había facturado las maletas, estaba en la cola para poder pasar, para poder embarcar. Había muchísima cola y pensó ''_Suerte que llegué demasiado pronto..''_. Se rió el mismo de lo que acababa de pensar.

Beckett se fue a dar una ducha, para poder despejarse y poder seguir pensando, solo tenía una hora y algo para decidir, para decidir que hacer, para que su vida cambiara para siempre, seguía indecisa.

Beckett se vistió, se hizo una cola rápida, y salió de su apartamento. Se sentó en su coche y pensó ''_ Y ahora qué. Vamos Kate en el fondo sabes que has de ir corriendo al aeropuerto, para impedir que Castle se vaya (lo típico de las películas), pero no sabes porque pero hay algo que te lo impide, ¿Quizás es miedo a que no salga bien?, si es eso nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas, y si sigues huyendo de tus sentimientos como estos últimos años no acabara mal, porque ni siquiera empezará…''_ Beckett estaba apunto de poner en marcha el coche, no sabía muy bien que hacer, pero decidió que por una vez su consciencia tenía razón, tenía que jugarse por lo que sentía, poruna vez en su vida se tendría que arriesgar por un hombre que de verdad quiere.

Hizo varias vueltas a la manzana, pensando y pensando…

Miró el reloj, eran las 9:45, se tenía que decidir ya.

Sin pensarlo más puso rumbo hacia el aeropuerto, durante el viaje no se pudo quitar la ide de dar media vuelta, pero esa vez sus sentimientos actuaban por ella.

Mientras tanto Castle seguía en el cola para poder entrar, les acababan de informar que el vuelo llevaba 15 minutos de retraso. Por lo que parecía, aun le debía faltar una media hora en la cola.

Beckett llegó al aeropuerto, le costó pero acabo encontrando aparcamiento, bastante cerca de la puerta de entrada. Había tardado unos 20 minutos para llegar, debido al tráfico de la ciudad.

Miró el reloj eran las 10:18 de la mañana, le pasó por la cabeza la idea de volver, ahoa fue cuando todos sus temores volvieron, _¿Y si Castle se iba con alguna de sus ''amiguitas'' ha hacer el reportaje?, ¿Y si él no sentía lo mismo?. ¿Ysi ya se había ido?. ¿Y si él no la quería?..._

Se armó de valor y decidió seguir a delante, nada de lo que pasara en los siguiente 20 minutos podría ser mas malo que perder a Castle sin ni si quiera haberlo intentado.

Respiró hondo, y al recordar la hora que era se puso a correr a contra corriente, como si se acabara el mundo, en ese momento solo pensaba en Castle, en nada más. Cuando consiguió entrar vió una larga cola para poder entrar a bordo, donde había un cartel que ponía '' Destinación Israel''. Respiró hondo y empezó a buscar a Castle por aquella interminable cola, cada vez sus esperanzas eran menores, cuando estaba a punto de irse, cuando estab a punto de abandonar, lo vió, y fue en ese momento cuando su mundo se descolocó totalmente, cuando sus miedos se volvieron más fuertes que anteriormente, era en ese momento cuando todo dependía de ella. Ese momento en el que todo iba a cambiar, quien sabe quizás para bien, pero también había la posibilidad de que acabara mal. Cuando se chocó con un hombre volvió a la realidad. Se volvió a fijar Castle estaba apunto de pasar por esa puerta la que dirigía hacia el avión. Beckett, se armó de valor y empezó a correr como nunca lo había hecho, empezó a gritar su nombre. Por lo que parecía Castle no la escuchaba, Castle corrió mucho más rápido de lo que lo había estado haciendo, Castle estaba de espaldas, cuando estab a diez centímetros de él, le cogió por el brazo y le hizo que girara bruscamente.

Castle la miró sorprendido, se sacó los auriculares que llevaba con la música a tope.

Beckett pudo oír que Castle estaba escuchando esa canción que tanto les gustaba a los dos, esa que se llama '' IN MY VEINS''. Castle le miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Be..Beckett?!, que haces aquí?, que te pasa?

Beckett lo miró, se armó de valor y recordó lo que su amiga le había dicho ''_juegate por él si de verdad lo quieres, o lo vas a perder..''_

-Castle, no te vayas porfavor, no se que haré sin ti durante tanto tiempo, sabes que me cuesta decir estas cosas y que no soy muy buena con las palabras así que te lo voy a decir y saldré corriendo, si decides quedarte en 5 minutos te espero en la puerta si no apareces lo entenderé. Así que allá voy, Castle desde que apareciste ese 9 de marzo, supe que algo en ti me gustaba, se que no te lo he demostrado, buen quizás a mi manera. Cuando tú estas todo es diferente, siempre encuentras algo por lo que debo sonreir en los peores momentos, Tequiero…

Cuando acabó de pronunciar esas palabras salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

A Castle le costó reaccionar, se había quedado parado por todo lo que acababa de suceder en unos minutos.

Castle no sabía que hacer, él sabía que si se iba su relación con Kate se acabaría, después de todo esto. Por otra parte si no iba a Israel, le costaría volver a tener una oportunidad como esa. Sus sentimientos le decían que fuera a por ella, que después de todo lo que habían vivido, no había nada que superara a esas palabras que le acababa de decir.

Cuando ya habían pasado unos 3 minutos se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho Beckett, así que decidió salir corriendo tras ella, seguramente esa fue la vez que más rápido corrió.

Beckett estaba en la puerta, miraba el reloj cada 2 segundos, cuando ya habían pasado 4 minutos, se daba por vencida, estaba apunto de dejarlo todo e irse corriendo hacia el coche sientiendose inútil por haverle confesado a Castle.

Cuando estaba dando media vuelta para irse, algo le paró, se dio la vuelta y se encontró a dos milímetros de la cara del escritor.

-Cas….Castle…-a Beckett le temblaba la voz, cuando se estaba yendo le empezaron a caer algunas lagrimas. Castle le limpio las lagrimas con su mano, haciéndole una caricia inolvidable.

-Beckett ahora me toca a mi.-Castle miró a Beckett le dedicó una timida sonrisa y continuó- Se que he estado a punto de hacer el peor error de mi vida, el error de dejarte aquí, de dejar todo lo que me importa a tras, pero gracias a ti, que me has hecho abrir los ojos, he decidido quedarme.-Beckett intentó disimular su cara de felicidad.- Solo quiero decirte una cosa.-Castle la miró, estaban tan cerca que podía respirar su aliento, para ellos dos ahora el mundo no exisitía, estaban en un paraíso donde solo estaban ellos dos.-Lo que quería decirte era que…-Se acercó un poco más a sus labios, casi los rozaba, y continuó- Yo también te quiero…- Se acercó a sus labios y le besó, a Beckett le costó reaccionar, pero después de dos segundos le correspondió al beso, empezó siend un beso tímido a ser un beso lleno de amor y de excitación.

Castle se separó, y le dijo:

-Lo siento por estar apunto de abandonarte y…-Beckett no le dejó continuar y le besó los labios.

-Tequiero Rick.-Castle al oir que le había llamado por su nombre se paralizó pero le contestó.

-I yo Kate, siempre.

**Que les pareció?, la continuo? O la dejo así?, gracias por los reviews, acepto críticas. Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, Kate abrió los ojos algo diferente pasaba, se dio la vuelta y se encontró, con Castle durmiendo a su lado. Sinpoder evitarlo, se le escapó una dulce sonrisa. Decidió quedarse alló observándole, que era lo que más le gustaba. Poco a poco se volvió a quedar dormida. Al cabo un rato una sensación rara la despertó, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los de él, que la estaban mirando como nunca lo había hecho. Beckett se ruborizó al recordar lo de a noche, se sentía diferente pero bien.

-Buenos días princesa.-Le dijo Castle.

-Buenos días…- Dijo Beckett aún m´s ruborizada por esas palabras.

Castle se acercó para besarla, esa situación era rara, había sido su primera noche juntos, seguramente una noche que jamás ninguno de los dos podrían olvidar.

Castle la besó, y cuando se fue a separar, Beckett lo cogió de la nuca para volver a juntar sus labios.

-Castle… no te vas a separar de mi tan fácilmente.-Dijo Beckett rozando los labios de Castle.

Castle la miró y continuó besándola, esta vez con más pasión.

Cuando se dirigían hacia la comisaria, Beckett le dijo.

-Castle…, me gustaría que por el momento, lo nuestro.-Castle al oir esa palabra sonrió disimuladamente.- lo mantengamos para nosotros solo durante unos pocos días, será una especie de luna de miel en secreto, en unos días ya les diremos a los demás, te parece bien?.

-Por supuesto, será nuestra pre-luna de miel, pero antes de tener que soportar un día entero sin poder besarte…-Castle puso a Beckett en frente suyo, y la besó.-Este será nuestro beso de despedida de hoy.

-Vamos Castle, hemos estado 4 años menos un día.-Cuando Beckett recordó su primer beso con Castle no pudo evitar sonreir y ruborizarse.- Sin besarnos, yo creo que podemos aguantar un día no?

-Uhmm si ese beso…-Miró a Beckett y le guiñó el ojo.-Lo intentaremos, pero por la noche….-Kate miró a Castle y le dio un codazo suave para que no se pasara, y sonrió.

Entraron en la 12th, primero Kate y al cabo de unos minutos Castle, con dos cafes como de costumbre.

-Oye Beckett, te veo bien hoy.-Dijo Castle con pícara sonrisa.

Beckett lo miró con una mirada asesina pero sonrió.

Al cabo de 1 hora aprximadamente, Esposito les informó que teníanun caso. Castle y Beckett tenían que ir, a hablar con el portero del edificio donde aquella chica de 23 años había sido asesinada.

Subieron al coche de Beckett, para dirijirse a la casa. Beckett miró a Castle en un semáforo que estaban esperando a que se pusiera verde. Castle se dio cuenta de que Beckett le estaba mirando, pero no a los ojos, si no que le estaba mirando sus labios.

-Está bien detective, yo tampoco aguanto más.-Castle se acercó a Beckett y la beso, cada uno de los besos que se daban eran distintos, pero todos geniales. No se enteraron de que el semáforo se había puesto verde hasta que los coches de detrás empezaron a pitar con la bocina. Beckett miró a Castle sonrió y siguieron el camino casi en silencio.

El resto del día se lo pasaron en comisaría, interrogando a sospechosos y haciendo algo de papeleo.

A las 6 de la tarde, Castle le dijo a Beckett.

-Beckett, yo ya me voy tengo algo que hacer.-Beckett miró extrañada a Castle.

-Está bien Castle.-Castle se acercó a Beckett al oído y le dijo.

-A las 8 pm en mi casa.

Beckett lo miró y una sonrisa disimulada se le escapó.

A las 7:30 pm Beckett decidió irse a casa para poder arreglarse un poco.

Sobre las 7:55 pm ya se encontraba en la portería de Castle.

Cuando estuvo frente su puerta, se arregló un poco el pelo y llamó a la puerta.

Castle la abrió y se quedó sorprendido.

-Estas…Estas genial Kate.-Beckett se ruborizó y le dio un beso.-Vamos pasa mira lo que te he preparado.


End file.
